fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Reality
Infinity Reality is a role-playing game developed and published by Kaji Productions for the Addax Prime. This is the first game released for the Addax Prime, and also the first game to be published by Kaji Productions. The game's plot revolves around a girl named Hinata Izumi who lives on a planet named Atsuda. Her parents were both supernatural beings from a tribe that landed on Atsuda years ago, but were terminated due to their planet fearing their powers would be used for destruction. Hinata now lives on her own, but has made many friends by her side. Now, a new threat has arose searching for the supernatural that remain on the planet, Hinata and her friends working together to take down this threat. Plot Beginnings It starts off in the year of 7081 on planet Atsuda, a reborn Earth that has changed over the many decades. One day, a baby girl named Hinata Izumi was born. She was not like other children, however. She was the daughter of two supernatural humans who arrived on Atsuda years ago who had been in hiding for many years now. They originated from a tribe called Monozoma, where supernatural humans were normal. However, when their airship crash landed on Atsuda, they were not accepted by the regular humans, and most were executed. Other got away, staying hidden until they died on their own, or they were found. When Hinata was born, her parents feared of them being found by government officials and putting their child in danger. They stayed even more hidden than usual, leaving the cove where the other Monozoma tribe members lived and going somewhere alone. However, on Hinata's 6th birthday, they got news that the cover the Monozomas stayed in was discovered and nearly every single one of them was terminated. Police and detectives set out to find the rest, and Hinata's parents knew what to do. That night, they told Hinata to run and never look back because she was in danger, and she respected them and fled into the city. As she ran, lights flooded her hidden house as it was set to fire. Part 1: A Dark Awakening Hinata had to grow up on her own, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She managed to find shelter in a personally-made treehouse she could call home, and had been living there for the past 10 years. Hinata also managed to get into a high school and gain new friends who she cared about very much. Their names were Sakura, Yuu, Sora, and Yuki, who'd all senses something "special" about Hinata and befriended her right away. However, one day, the planet of Atsuda experienced an attack from an evil force. The government sent troops to fight back, but the power of this villain was much too strong for them to handle, causing many innocent people to die and other to go into hiding. Hinata's friends reveal their secrets as supernaturals, and that they knew that she was one of them as well. They explain that those attackers where known as the Aurians, who'd steal any type of energy or powers for themselves and try to take over this planet. The worst part was, the main targets were them. With that, Hinata and her friends set off into battle to stop the enemies of Atsuda, and striving to prove that their supernatural powers do not make them different from normal people. Part 2: ??? After reaching Tajima City, the government captures the teenagers and takes them to the capital, where they meet President Atsushi. The patrol officers prepare to execute them, but the president stops this from happening and trust the 5 of them to stop the Aurians from hurting the people of Atsuda. At first, most of them want some type of rewards (even though they weren't looking for one), and the president simply says he'll allow them to live. But as he is giving a speech about the relationship between humans and supernaturals, an Aurian mutant crashes into the room and sprays goo all over the president. Before Hinata gets the chance to save President Atsushi, he mutates into a monster as well. Not having another choice, the group of five team up to take down this mutated monster. After the fight, the president turns into nothing but goo. The patrol officers try to kill Hinata and her friends, pointing their guns at them. Yuu uses her powers to shut off all the lights as they escape by breaking through the window, fleeing. Once the group stops, Sakura starts to come up with a plan to find the Aurian's ship and how to take them down. In the meantime, Sora is trying to come up with an awesome team name. After several different suggestions, the group finally came to an agreement with the Infinite Warriors, dedicated to help the jerk humans and save the world. Gameplay Infinite Reality is a game that encourages the use of all five characters (Hinata, Sakura, Yuu, Sora, and Yuki) in a Beat 'em up-like fashion. Each character has a different power or way of battling: Haruka can use pyrokinesis for mixed combat, Sakura is a mostly special attacker using the powers of nature, Yuu and Yuki are mostly defensive teammates that can takes hits very easily but have lower attack, and Sora is an all-out physical attack with fast and powerful punches. Each character has an individual heath bar (excluding Yuu and Yuki, who share health bars), and it goes down each time the character is hit. When you are not using a certain character, their health stays the same until you use them again, not going up or down. You regain energy by finding different foods on the field, each one restoring a different amount of energy. There is also a rare potion that raises all of the character's health to the max. At the beginning of each level, you'll start with five heart. Every time a character faints, you'll lose a heart. When all hearts are gone, the characters will no longer respawn until you find another heart or finish the level. Infinite Warriors Members Hinata Izumi Hinata is the leader of her group, the Infinite Warriors, and is one of the supernaturals from the Monozoma tribe. She is 16 years old, and has the power of pyrokinesis. As a young girl, both of her parents were killed by patrol officers and has had to live on her own. Now, she has found four amazing friends that were also born as supernaturals, and they have formed a group that will protect the world from their enemies, the Aurians. Hinata is very open and overconfident, with a taste for battle. She believes strongly in herself and her ability to fight off enemies, but sometimes this proudness gets the best of her and places both Hinata and her team in danger. However, she is very loyal to others if she treats them nice, and will do anything to protect ones she loves. Sometimes, his might even include a life/death situation. Yuu Sato Yuu is the youngest member of the Infinite Warriors, and is the sister of Yuki Sato. She is 14 years old, and has the power of umbrokinesis. Yuu's brother was always her closest friend when they ran away from their home, and still is till this day. When they went to middle school together, they brefriended Sakura and Sora because of their similarities. When her brother went onto high school, he introduced her to Hinata and could tell she was another supernatural child. Since the Aurian's attack, she has fought along side her brother and friends in combat. Yuu is a very timid girl, mostly defending more than attacking in the field. However, this is not a disadvantage, as she is able to take more hits along with her brother. She is very balanced and gentle as well, making sure she doesn't hurt any of her friends while fighting. Sakura Kaneko Sakura is Hinata's best friend, and the oldest of the Infinite Warriors. She is 17 years old, and has the power of Phytokinesis. Despite her not being the leader, Sakura is the wises of the group, always able to guide her friends through difficult situations. When she started high school, she met Sora and knew he was a supernatural. Two years later she met Yuki and Hinata, and got to know and introduce everyone to each other. When the Aurians attacked, she put Hinata in charge as leader of the group, and offered any support she could give. As stated above, Sakura is very smart and wise. As a child, her parents taught her how to control her powers and become friends with nature. Now, she's a master at controlling them, being able to make a few leaves turn into sharp, penetrating blades of nature and attack anyone she commands to. However, she can be easily embarrassed and flustered when someone compliments her, or in a romantic scenario. Yuki Sato Yuki is one of the two boys in the Infinite Warriors, and is Yuu's big brother. He is 15 years old, and has the power of Photokinesis (which is the exact opposite of his sister's power). He has lived with his sister for the longest time, and always been like a bodyguard to her. He had to leave with his sister at the age of 9 after patrol officers discovered his family's home. When Yuki moved onto high school, he met Sakura and Sato and could tell they were supernaturals, as they could tell he was one as well. He introduced them to Yuu, and then met Hinata shortly after. Yuki can be described as calm and curious, rarely seen being panicked or acting crazy over something. The only times this does happen is when something serious happens to his sister. He also loves nature and the sun, saying that it still gives him the hope to move on every day. However, Yuki can sometimes have a bad sense of direction and get lost in certain situations. He is also sometimes misunderstood when he does things, and doesn't have a reasoning behind why he did it. Sora Okamoto Sora is the last member of the Infinite Warriors. He is 16 years old, and unlike his friends, has unimaginable speed swordsmanship. His main weapon is the Shining Saber, a sword given to him by his father before his death. Now, Sora trains everyday with this special weapon, now completely mastering it. When he met his friends and learned about their special abilities, Sora felt like he finally found a place where he could fit in. Now, he fights beside them using his gift. Sora can sometimes be considered a "Ladies' Man", mostly recognizable by him often flirting with Hinata (much to her dismay). His crush on Hinata is often noticeable, although she doesn't show much affection back. Despite this, he remains very charming and courageous to everyone, especially towards other girls. He is also semi-masculine, always seen working out somehow. But sometimes, Sora can be uncooperative and lazy. Trivia *Out of all of the Infinite Warriors, Hinata is the only one whose last name doesn't end in an O. *Sora is the only one in the group without a magical ability. *Surprisingly, Sakura and Hinata are close friends similar to the Sakura and Hinata from Naruta. However, this was not done on purpose. Category:Original Games Category:Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Rated C CERO Games Category:2015 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nikki-Kaji's Articles